


Summer Rituals

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, Ficlet, Orgasm Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Minerva and Severus spend every summer together in a rather unconventional way. A short ficlet.





	Summer Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 24 - Prompts: Cruel summer / Cut, Kink: orgasm denial.

Minerva smiled smugly as she double-checked the secureness of the ropes she’d cast to tie Severus’ limbs efficiently to the bedposts. She tapped each of them with her wand, enchanting them so they would fall apart at the single utterance of their safeword from Severus’ mouth.  
  
“Something the matter, Minerva? Worried I’ve grown too muscular over the summer for your ropes to tie me down?” Severus asked, the sass in his voice reaching paramount levels. It was a wonder that he managed to maintain that amount of sarcasm while completely naked and fully erect.  
  
“Watch your tone, Severus, or I may decide to add more minutes to your countdown,” Minerva said, arching an eyebrow as she tapped a finger on the vibrator currently shoved up the Slytherin teacher’s arse. “We’re already at 30 on your first day back, and if history is anything to go by, you’ll want to start small and slow.”  
  
“At this rate, the 30 minutes will be up before you’re done with those ropes,” Severus complained.  
  
“Cut it out, Snape,” Minerva said sternly, and Severus immediately fell silent. “Don’t make me decide you don’t deserve to play today.”  
  
Severus mumbled something under his breath.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
  
Minerva hummed to herself as she waved her wand some more, casting wards over the room that would allow her to keep an eye on what was happening, even when she was away. She sensed Severus tensing in impatience, but he obediently stayed quiet.  
  
Finally, she fitted a smooth ring over Severus’ hardness, sliding it to the base and tapping it with her wand so it tightened ever so slightly and prevented him from cumming. She took great pleasure in the resulting shiver from her sub and felt a thrill run through her when he let out a quiet moan.  
  
There was no romance between Minerva and Severus; instead, a platonic love and a very, very close and intuitive bond. Naturally, the fact that each of them enjoyed kinks on opposite ends of the Dominant and submissive spectrum respectively was an added bonus - but a very much appreciated bonus nonetheless, and one that they put to use every single summer without fail.  
  
“You know, you bring a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘cruel summer’,” Severus said bitingly.  
  
Minerva laughed, electing to ignore his tone this time. “Yes, of course, Severus,” she replied. “But you love it.”  
  
Severus smirked through a groan as the vibrator sped up. “That I do.”  
  
Minerva turned around and began to pace out of the room, her footsteps echoing as she went. “I’ll be back to check on you in an hour.”  
  
“An hour?” Severus spluttered. “But you said -”  
  
“You should’ve watched your tone!” Minerva called over her shoulder. She shut the door and chuckled to herself as she headed downstairs to make herself some tea. This was the start of another very exciting summer.


End file.
